Someone I Used To Know
by SkysFireLady15
Summary: Alvin's finally had enough with the breaking up and getting together. After another break up, he gets back at the one who keeps breaking his heart. OC!
1. No Regrets, right?

**Totally popped into my head on the bus today. Oooh, I turn 16 on Saturday! :D :D :D Oh, these are 1983 cartoon chipmunks. I used to like the new ones better, but these guys are better. I'm addicted! :D Oh, I'm placing my OC in here, Sam. She's an adopted brother of the Chipmunks. She was left on Dave's doorstep the same night as the chipmunks. However, she's human. She doesn't really have a big role in this story.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't Alvin and the Chipmunks, no matter how much I want to, nor do I own the song "Someone that I used to know" by Gotye. **

Alvin slammed the front door in a huff. "That self centered little-"

"Alvin," Simon said, raising an eyebrow. Alvin glared at his younger brother.

"I don't care! She's crossed the line for the last time! She's going to get what's coming to her! Tonight, at the concert! Tonight she'll pay, and oh, how she will pay!" An evil grin spread over his face, and rubbed his paws together. "She will pay!"

**Break Line Break Line Happy Early Birthday To Me! Break Line….**

The show that night went without a hitch. Alvin and Brittany put on false face for the audience, but their siblings felt the tension and hatred sparkling in the air. Simon spent the entire show worrying about what his brother was planning to.

When they finished what Simon thought was their last song, Alvin made an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have one last song to sing. And I'd like to dedicate it Brittany," he said, sending an smirk over in the chipettes direction. She huffed, and crossed her arms.

Alvin grabbed an acoustic guitar and played the opening cords to Gotye's "Somebody That I Used to Know."

Sam, recognizing the song, began playing the xylophone (A/N: I have no idea if that's really what's in the song. It sounds like one to me).

Alvin began singing. "Now and then I think of when we were together. Like when you said you felt so happy you could die. Told myself that you were right for me. But felt so lonely in your company. But that was love and it's an ache I still remember."

Brittany's jaw dropped. He was insulting her right here on stage, in front of all these people. Simon groaned. His brother could be so, ugh, there was no word for it!

"You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness. Like resignation to the end, always the end. So when we found that we could not make sense. Well you said that we would still be friends. But I'll admit that I was glad it was over.

"But you didn't have to cut me off! Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing. And I don't even need your love. But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough. No you didn't have to stoop so low. Have your sisters collect your records and then change your number. I guess that I don't need that though. Now you're just somebody that I used to know. Now you're just somebody that I used to know. Now you're just somebody that I used to know."

_Two can play this game! _Brittany thought. _I know this song just as well as he does!_

"Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over. But had me believing it was always something that I'd done. But I don't wanna live that way. Reading into every word you say. You said that you could let it go. And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know," she sang. Alvin had a very pissed off expression on his face after she finished her part.

Meanwhile, the audience was dead silent, watching the exchange between the chipmunk and chipette. Dave had to be held back to be kept from rushing onto the stage.

Alvin quickly recovered from his shock and continued with the chorus. "But you didn't have to cut me off! Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing. And I don't even need your love. But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough. And you didn't have to stoop so low. Have your sisters collect your records and then change your number. I guess that I don't need that though. Now you're just somebody that I used to know. Somebody. I used to know. Somebody. Now you're just somebody that I used to know. I used to know. That I used to know. I used to know. Somebody." He finished and bowed. "Thank you everyone." And with that, he walked off the stage. Brittany walked off into the opposite wing.

The crowd was silent, wondering what just happened. They had no idea whether to clap or what. Sam, Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette gave little waves and bows then walked off as well. The crowd stood in silence for a few minutes, then erupted into applause. They may not have liked why they were singing the song, but the way they sang it they loved.

"He'll regret this in about one month," Simon muttered to the others.

**One Month Later…**

"_I can't believe I did that!_"

**Review? No flames, please! But I gotta tell ya, that song really fits them! :**


	2. You're You

**So, this is kinda "I want to get this out of my head" thing, and a lot of people want this, so here it is! By the way, I have NO idea where this is going to go…. Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own Samantha Seville and that's it! *Tear***

"I can't believe I did that!" Alvin said, throwing his hands into the air and pacing back and forth.

"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes," Sam sarcastically sang/muttered, not looking up from her book. "Saying ah-oh, Simon told you so!"

Alvin glared at his sister, and went back to pacing. "It was so rash! So sudden! I'm going to die!" He flopped down dramatically down onto the couch, accidentally kicking Sam.

"Hey!" she cried, springing into the air. She examined the footprint on her white sweater. "You're going to be the one washing this! Do you know how hard it is to get stains out of white!" She smoothed down her white sweater and black skirt and left.

Alvin continued like she had never spoken. "My whole career! Ruined! And _it's her fault! _If she hadn't broken up with me because of that one fight we had over who was the better singer, I would still have my amazing singing career!"

"So _that's_ what you were fighting about," Simon said, entering the room, looking for the source of the noise. "Seems pretty stupid to me."

"Stupid?" Alvin sprang from the couch. "Stupid? How can you call an important thing stupid? It's very important! Why, the fate of the world rests on who's a better singer!"

Simon raised an eyebrow. "Oh really. Well, I'm glad to know that I was proven right that you would regret singing that song." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Alvin said, springing in front of his brother. "How did you know that I was going to regret it?"

"Because," Simon said, stepping around his brother. "You're you."

**Yes? No? Maybe so? :**


End file.
